


Down into the Core

by Dellessa



Series: 2015 Birthday Project [24]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Down into the Core

No one had seen Alpha Trion since the war had ended. Prowl had sifted through records and hacked into the military's mainframe. He was not a prisoner, unless he was put in a cell and forgotten. Prowl couldn't imagine that was the case. No, Prowl suspected he want to ground. It would be like him to find a hidey hole in the bowels of their planet and god. The mech had once been the keeper of Vector Sigma. It took some digging deep into the archives, but Prowl finally found a map to that cavern. It was deep below the surface, and there seemed to be few entrances left. He finally found one that was accessible through a service tunnel. He didn’t wait for his mate to come home to go with him. He couldn't bare to see disappointment on Smokescreen’s faceplates if he failed yet again. He slipped away and into the darkness, his headlights lighting the way as he moved farther down into the core. 

He walked for joors until he finally found a large armored door, which swung open at his touch. 

The room beyond was bathed in light, and the old mech he was looking for was watching him expectantly. “Prowl, I have been waiting for you.” 

Prowl’s spark skipped a beat, “Alpha, is that really you?” 

“It is. I take it you are taking care of my sparkling?” 

“What? I don’t understand.” 

“I’m sorry. it was the only way I could think to keep you both safe. Smokescreen is well? Please tell me he is. He is such a rash little thing. It only worsened as he grew into mechlinghood.” 

“Smokescreen is...I....I don’t understand.” 

“It is not complicated, Prowl,” Alpha Trion said. “Smokescreen was not my only sparkling, but the others...well...I know Orion is being taken care of, and so is Rodimus. Smokescreen was so young though. So very young.” 

Prowl’s optics widened, “We bonded.” 

“Good. I’m glad. He deserves someone to love him.” 

“I do,” Prowl said, and surprised himself to find it true. He did love his former captor, just as much as he had come to love Jazz. “He will want to see you.” 

“I know he will, but it’s not safe, Prowl. It’s just not safe. I need you to take care of him...and one day I will find you both.” 

Prowl ducked his helm, “I look forward to the day, sir.” 

“As do I.”


End file.
